


身是眼中人

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 一个外链





	身是眼中人

习惯的座位是墙角卡座，不太累的时候偶尔一起坐吧台。店里平时播放的多半是轻柔的爵士乐，今天放了一张很老的流行碟片。男人低吟的歌声，像玻璃杯中晃荡的红酒，细腻柔和，却渐渐荡漾出微醺的忧郁。

 

“人总有伤感的时候吧。”万理说。

 

“我是说这家店的老板之类的。”他补充道。

 

“我没有误会成别人。”千斗说。

 

万理扶住额头苦笑了一会儿。坐在他们旁边位置的人还在忘情地挥舞刀叉，对着空气说话，从他们三人进来坐下就没有停过。百濑被电话叫走之前还特意提醒他们小心那个人发酒疯，但其实那个人并不像是喝醉了。

 

“以前你也这个样子。”万理说。因为低着头，声音听上去闷闷的。

 

“我？……”

 

千斗多少怀疑自己听错了。万理很少提及过去的事。

 

“……坐在房间里发呆，突然开始自言自语。你写的诗到处乱丢，我找得到的都收好了。你大概忘了我也在房间里，突然看见我，把想到的句子念给我听。那时候，我好难过。”

 

万理用撑着额头的双手抹了把脸，叹了口气。千斗立刻判断他喝多了。

 

那是什么时候的事。两人刚刚住在一起，自己不习惯房间里有另一个人。在那以前，稀薄的少年时代，孤独是每日呼吸的空气。

 

他不知道万理记得那时候的事，也不知道自己还记得。坐在对面的万理眼看要趴到桌子上去了。

 

“我不知道你好难过，”千斗坐到他身边去，想该不该触碰他，竟然犹豫起来，“你是不是也有点……伤感。”

 

“我好难过。”万理坦然地说，坦然地趴下，甚至已经闭上了眼睛。

 

千斗伸手抱抱他，靠在他肩上。红酒般的歌声悠悠滑过耳畔。

 

“……你好重啊……”万理皱起眉头抱怨，轻轻推了一把他的头顶，不是真的要推开。千斗用手指戳着他的手臂，尝试阻止他真的睡着。

 

“我可以吻你吗？”千斗小心翼翼地问。

 

万理睁开眼，眼神迷茫，歪着头看他。千斗有种错觉，仿佛那双眼睛后面，十七岁的大神万理正在望着他。万理弯起眼睛笑了。

 

他缓慢地凑过来亲亲千斗的唇角，千斗愣住了。

 

“我最喜欢你了啊，”万理小声说，“千……”

 

酒醉和来自往日的庞大幻影彻底迷住了他。千斗一把抓住他的手腕，咬上他的嘴唇。

 

两个人第一次接吻是什么时候？

 

某个明亮的黄昏，坐在地上一起看曲谱的时候。

 

借了年长朋友的车，有些不耐烦地帮忙系安全带的时候。

 

有一年平安夜的小型演出结束，一起走到了郊外安静无人的小教堂。

 

有一次感冒了，忽然想试一下接吻会不会传染。

 

忘记了。已经忘记了。那些稀松平常的亲昵与争吵，目光相接的时刻，尽数散落于记忆的密林深处就此消失。苍白寂静的少年时代，孤独是如同呼吸一样自然的事情，可是喜欢一个人是那么温暖的感情。

 

他们没有确认过关系和情感。他们单纯地一起生活，各自戴一边耳机听同一首歌，挥霍漫漫长日，从来觉得那样的时间无穷无尽。他们毕竟太年轻了，下意识里不屑于人生，对未来和自身抱有恐惧，以及同等强烈的信心。他们尽情谈音乐、谈诗歌，有时幻想一同的未来，却由于莫名的羞赧，彼此都回避关于自己的话题。他们一前一后，分开观众人群走上简陋的舞台，一个对热切的歌迷报以微笑，另一个面无表情，被拉着手腕只顾往前走。

 

只顾往前走。

 

 

万理没有躲闪，手指揪紧胸前衣襟。旁边座位的人还在对着不存在的对象高谈阔论，似乎也已经陷入某种盛大的迷醉。这个吻甜得发苦。

 

他们曾默默相爱，共享音乐带来的心意相通的幻觉，到了最后，很多真心的话来不及说，忽然再也没有机会说。

 

千斗长长吐了一口气，睁开双眼。万理望着他，神情分明是个少年，眉宇间重重笼罩着天真的柔情，却又闪烁着无措的哀伤。千斗抬手挡住他的眼睛，他就在他掌心无辜地眨眼。

 

“去我家好不好。”千斗说。

 

 

万不常喝醉，千斗一直觉得他酒量很好。

 

他几乎没有时间醉。他要忙着去认识许多人，争取参加拼盘演出的机会，或者忙着打工，在音乐节布场发传单。他去看各种风格的演出，寻找自己认为合适的场地，带着录音小样跟酒吧老板谈条件。

 

啤酒喝一瓶就停，至多上台前喝一个SHOT。那是他个人的暖场，可以让身体迅速发热。吧台前爱慕他的姑娘们，说他仰头喝酒的样子潇洒极了，争着帮他拿琴包。

 

熟悉的LIVEHOUSE，阁楼上装了投影仪和台球桌。深夜结束演出的乐队在那里聚会，喝酒聊天互相吹捧，把屏幕放下来，随便放电影和LIVE录影带。千斗原本不去，去了也很快嫌吵，离开人群聚集的桌子，看见万躺在旁边的沙发里睡着了，身上盖着穿旧的飞行夹克，脸上还留着门口盖的章。

 

观众入场把印章盖在手背上，万跟盖章的女孩混熟了，总是愉快地低下头，让她盖在自己脸上，就那样上台唱歌。他们当然不必盖章进场，但前排歌迷看见了会很开心。千斗有时用纸巾蘸水帮他擦，有时拿水笔继续在他脸上画画，拿手机拍照，等他醒来给他看。

 

那时候万很受欢迎。

 

相貌英俊，个子高，性格豁达开朗，为人平易。女孩子喜欢找他说话，他温柔地看着每个人，看她们的眼睛，听她们说话。

 

心不在焉是因为累过头了，偶尔猛抽烟也是，偶尔发脾气也是。

 

万显得好像拥有无穷无尽的办法和精力和耐心，是因为他喜欢他，但没有人会拥有无穷无尽的办法和精力和耐心，就像没有人能拥有无穷无尽的时间。

 

所有的一切，千斗是后来才慢慢想到的。

 

失去了万之后，一点一点慢慢想到的。

 

空气一样的孤独为什么变成了海水。

 

温暖的音墙为什么变得令人窒息。

 

他为什么会失去他。

 

为什么呢。

 

 

万理差一点忘了拿西装外套，也许根本不记得自己有外套。千斗手臂上搭着他的外套，把他塞进出租车，他就靠在车窗上睡觉。千斗再把他拨到自己这边，他就靠在他肩上继续睡。束起的黑发有些乱，千斗干脆扯掉他绑头发的皮筋，散下来看着跟自己的头发一样长。

 

万在他看不见的地方像他一样留了五年长发，他大概可以因为这一件事情原谅这个人失踪了五年，虽然他在这五年里一点一点失去了原谅的立场和权力。

 

而万理用近乎苛刻的态度，又一次温柔地原谅了他，乃至保护了他。万理心无旁骛地说下次再见。下次是个多么伤感的词语。当初他写歌词，反复修改，以为摆在两人面前的路有很多很多，然而从相遇时起，每一天共度的时间都为两人各自选定了不同的道路。

 

但如果究竟无缘，这一生就不会再相见，回到最初的最初，也不会彼此惊艳于对方写的歌。

 

车开进地下停车场，万理被千斗推醒，被拉着往前走。等电梯时，他又靠在千斗肩上。

 

“千，明天我不出去了……”

 

语气莫名有点委屈，可能是因为一直被粗暴地拽来拽去。

 

“好啊，你睡一天吧。我去工作。”

 

电梯开门，上行，再开门。回到公寓，千斗正要开灯，万理在玄关处绊了一跤，抱住了他。

 

在幽暗的起居室里他们开始接吻，跌跌撞撞地滚倒在地毯上。

 

青春时代的幻梦如同编织致密的噪音墙席卷而来，声势浩大，虚无缥缈。

 

第一次做爱的时候，万非常努力地克制和忍耐。

 

冲动压抑在额角滚落的汗水中，他一再确认千斗是否感到痛，撑着草席的手臂微微发抖。千斗抬起上半身，搂住他的脖子吻他。交合的地方，是奇异的安慰或叹息般的触感，像黑暗里金色光点迅速扩散至全身，点亮了生命里所有的快乐。

 

很温暖，很舒服。两人自然地接吻拥抱，相互爱抚，相互索求，在暖气故障的冬夜里成为最简单的取暖手段。

 

万理的头发，拂在发热的皮肤上凉丝丝的。曾经那样契合过的身体，仿佛原本就是一体，那欢愉过于强烈，以至其间包裹的哀怜和苦楚一并渗入内心，星星点点，不计其数。千斗跨坐在他身上，头靠在他颈窝，双手抱紧他的肩膀，承受自下而上的冲击。液体喷涌进体内，千斗终究是难耐地咬了万理的肩膀。万理喘息着抱紧他，心跳依稀合上同样的节奏。

 

以前多数时候，万会仔细地戴好套子。千斗好奇戴过一次，觉得难受，就很讨厌。万嘲笑他讨厌一切束缚，恨不得干脆不穿衣服。真的很难受，为什么有人愿意戴。

 

有段时间万好像是在市场找了一份兼职，清早去帮忙搬从北方运来的新鲜生鱼。千斗也一样不明白，为什么有人能在冬天寒冷漆黑的凌晨四点钟毫不犹豫地起床。万起床的时候他会突然惊醒，有点生气，想说再也不吃生鱼了，但他本来就不吃，没有办法加倍不吃。

 

那时候他什么都不懂。

 

情事余韵未散，千斗随手挽着万理披散的长发。万理靠在他肩上，一言不发，千斗忽然觉得异样。

 

温热的水滴洒在肩膀，与汗水一起滚落下去。呼吸颤抖的尾音，倏忽熄灭在深邃的夜色里。

 

他靠在他肩上，无声地、压抑地哭了。

 

折笠千斗一句话也说不出来。

 

 

万理醒来觉得自己身在地狱。

 

眼前一片蒙眬，漂浮着雪花点和虚焦的光影。脑袋和全身上下所有关节都在疼，假如能发声，一定正在齐声尖叫。他努力深呼吸，闭上眼睛再睁开，反复几次，终于辩认出遮光帘边缘透进的一线阳光，以及自己睡在陌生的房间这一事实。

 

昨天下班很晚被叫去喝酒，只吃了一点酒吧的零食，一下子就醉了。一周工作之后沉醉的感觉很舒服，所以又接着喝了不少……

 

他扶着脑袋坐起来，发现身上是陌生的睡衣。睡衣质感极其柔软亲肤，穿在身上几乎感受不到其存在。自己的衬衣西装整齐地搭在衣架上，他起来换衣服，又被自己肩膀上的牙印吓了一跳。

 

千斗在厨房，悠闲地哼着歌做饭，银色长发随意束起，皮筋看着怎么有点眼熟。万理还没出声，千斗转身时看见他。

 

“早啊。居然爬起来了，周末睡一天也没关系哦。”

 

“……早……那个，添麻烦了。你也不应该就这样把我带回来……”

 

“你这个人没有良心，”千斗砰的一声盖上锅盖，转身望着他，眸光闪动，楚楚可怜，“我不放心你，又不知道你现在的住处，才带你回来的。你哭了耶，好可怜，怎么能放着不管。”

 

“啊？？”

 

万理头更疼了。他想自己的确做了一堆乱七八糟的梦，但酒品不至于多么差。千斗不管他了，轻快地把汤锅挪开。

 

“还说要跟我结婚。”一边烧热煎锅一边说。

 

“……啊？？？？”

 

“还说……了什么呢，让我再想想。”

 

“……别骗我啊……”

 

沉默一时降临，只有煎锅发出轻微的响声。万理有想问的事情，问不出口。

 

“说起来你，为什么留长发？”千斗突兀地发问。

 

“啊……因为五年前社长说，想用头发挡住脸也没关系，只留前发可能显得太阴沉了，整体留长会比较帅……”

 

不知为什么，千斗好像生气了。

 

千斗并没有回头，但背影看起来就是已经生气了。那个一声不响突然生气的状态，万理过于熟悉，不自觉地放软语气。

 

“……你不要随便带人回家吧，”他说，“万一被记者蹲点拍到，对你们不好。”

 

“你想着我平时随便带谁回家？”千斗瞥了他一眼。

 

“……我没想。”

 

“你在意的吧？是嫉妒了？”

 

“是说你多少该有点偶像包袱！”

 

“知道啦知道啦，你去洗脸啦吃饭啦……”

 

万理在盥洗室耽搁了十分钟，用冷水扑到额头和面颊，镇压宿醉的头痛。他回到起居室，餐桌摆了一个人的碗碟。千斗半靠坐在桌沿，一边看手机一边吃一串葡萄。

 

“你不吃吗？”万理问。

 

“煮给你醒酒的。我去节目现场吃。”

 

汤里煮着几丝带青色果皮的苹果，还有别的什么酸酸甜甜的东西。上午已经过去一半，灿烂的阳光泼洒在地板上，外面是明艳的秋日蓝天。千斗解散了头发，穿好了出门的衣服，在看手机里的日程安排。而万理坐在桌边，努力吃掉以自己平时的标准而言过于丰盛的早餐——盘子里还有一颗完美的心形煎蛋。

 

这氛围未免过于神奇了，万理想。

 

放在以前，大概是自己急着赶时间出门，提醒千斗起床记得吃东西。他知道千斗讨厌早起，讨厌耀眼的阳光，讨厌吵闹和束缚，讨厌人际关系。千斗讨厌世界上的大多数东西，某次吵架他脱口而出，你怎么不讨厌你自己。

 

讨厌啊，少年折笠千斗淡漠地回答，仿佛事不关己。他当场就后悔了，自己觉得很伤心，就再也没有说过那样的话。

 

有时他把困得睁不开眼的千斗摆在房间中央，帮他吹干头发。等他放好吹风回来，千斗已经蜷在草席上睡了。他把他踢醒，铺好被子再睡。

 

“你怎么现在又这么安静，”千斗忽然说，“昨晚做梦了？梦到我了？非常不妙的内容？不好意思说话？你肩膀上是我咬的没错。”

 

万理顿时脸红了。千斗笑得把一颗刚咬下来的葡萄掉在地上。

 

“我走了，”他边笑边说，“你慢慢吃。”

 

临出门又折回来。

 

“你的衬衫不能穿了，现在你身上那件是我的，回去不想要的话就丢掉吧。下次见。”

 

“……啊……下次……”

 

门关上了。万理只好对着盘子里心形的煎蛋发呆。

 

发现自己背上明显的指甲抓痕，然后陷入更加深重的怀疑，是他回家以后的事情。

 

 

（完）


End file.
